


on/off

by monolade



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolade/pseuds/monolade
Summary: They say the Charlatan likes to play with his food.





	on/off

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is 100% consensual and previously discussed by the characters.

“Pathfinder,”

 

A familiar voice coaxed Sara out of sleep, bleary eyes opening to darkness. Judging from the faraway sound of bass thudding from Tartarus, it was still early in the night, she must’ve fallen asleep while waiting for Reyes to come back. She groaned a little and tried to rouse herself awake, feeling a slight ache in her arms as she moved to check the time on her omni-tool.

 

Except she couldn’t, something was blocking her arms from moving. She looked up to see her wrists suspended to the headboard with a pair of...cuffs? That would explain the slight ache. They didn’t look like the standard Milky Way type, and she tugged experimentally at them, only to feel a faint electric jolt go through her body. Who had the bright idea to put shocks in cuffs?

 

“What the fuck is going on,” she muttered. “SAM?”

 

No answer. She willed herself to take deep breaths and calm down, suddenly becoming aware that there wasn’t a shred of clothing on her either.

 

"Reyes?" she called out.

 

The rustle of fabric from the corner alerted her eyes to the right side of the room, as Reyes stepped out of the shadows, expression blank. He loomed over her, and Sara felt the weight of his gaze as it moved up and down her body, scrutinizing her with a neutral look as if she was an item for sale. She was suddenly keenly aware of her nakedness and blushed, ankles crossing in an attempt to give herself some pretense of decency.

 

"I always knew you were into some shady stuff but--ah!". She was interrupted by yet another jolt as she tried to move her arms. A memory rose into her mind of a similar situation; Reyes pinning her to the wall as he teased her within an inch of her life, a different time, the same game. A familiar feeling twisted in her gut and she bit her lip as she wondered what he had in store for her this time. If the cuffs were any indication…

 

Still it was new for him to be so quiet.

 

"Reyes if this is about Drack and I trashing Kralla's Song I'm sorry ok? I don’t know if it technically counts as damaging your property but I'll pay you back--".

 

Reyes said nothing, just dragged his gloved hands down her neck and chest as he loomed over her. She closed her eyes to his touch, trying to ignore her growing arousal as he rolled and pinched her nipples between his fingers. Dammit, he had barely touched her for more than a minute and she could feel herself start to cave. But she kept her mouth shut. It was just a game sure, but Sara had a particular proud streak and she hated to lose.

 

Even if he was so good at making her _break_.

 

His hands continued their slow deliberate slide down her body. "It occurs to me Pathfinder," he drawled, looking up at her, a predatory look in his eye, as moved his thumb up to rub circles on her thigh, causing her to squirm, "I never properly repaid you for your help with Sloane,".

 

She squared her jaw at him and willed her blush to fade, “I don't suppose this is always how you return the favor," she said, meeting his gaze, a false bravado echoing in her voice that she didn’t quite feel.

 

His thumb stopped and he bent down to her ear, "Just the ones I know who will enjoy this sort of thing," he said, hand squeezing her thigh. She let out a small whine from between her clenched teeth.

 

She opened her mouth, “I don’t--”

 

“Don’t lie to me,” Reyes snapped, as his hands abruptly left, and Sara let out a frustrated noise , missing the sensation already. She wasn’t used to waiting to get what she wanted, but damn if she was going to ask him for it. Even if that’s all she wanted to do, to spread her legs for him and beg him to get on with it.

 

Reyes knelt beside her, eyes level with hers as he cradled her face, his voice deceptively light, “I have it on good intel that Pathfinder Ryder enjoys being used, and I can’t think of a better way to repay her then by giving her _exactly what she wants_ ,”. He reached out abruptly, pushing her legs apart to slide two fingers at the apex of her thighs. She was already extremely turned on, and now there was no hiding it.

 

He examined the slick on his gloved fingers with a clinical disinterest, locking eyes with her as he sneered, “And it seems to be true,”. Sara felt her face burn as she began to sputter some half-assed denial, but Reyes presses two of his gloved fingers to the side of her mouth.

 

“Clean it off,” he ordered. She made a move to speak but that allows his fingers to slip past her lips. Sara whined at the taste of herself on leather as Reyes slowly moves his fingers all the way into her mouth, twisting to feel the roof of her mouth, making her head move slightly up. Her tongue tentatively lapped at his fingers as Sara sucked at them. Then Reyes adds a third, fucking her mouth sloppily and Sara is making pathetic noises, lips shiny with saliva as he abuses her mouth. He speeds up, and Sara tries to move her head back, trying to get away as his fingers hit the back of her throat, tears springing up in her eyes. This excessive movement however, causes the cuffs to shock her again, and she submits to his violation, body growing still except for the occasional whine. She squeezes her thighs together and feels herself getting wetter and wetter.

 

Abruptly, Reyes yanks his fingers out of her mouth, and Sara feels hot, too hot and humiliated and dirty, and in the back of her mind she asks herself why was she getting off so hard on this? He moves back from the bed, and Sara makes a frustrated sound, shifting her weight so that she could maybe try to get some friction between her legs to alleviate her aching arousal.

 

“No,” Reyes says sharply, a dangerous edge bleeding into voice. Sara winces, almost as if struck by the weight of his command. He makes a show of taking off his gloves in front of her, one after the other before discarding them to the side. It doesn’t help that he’s still otherwise fully dressed in a black undershirt and pants, the little light in the room reflecting in his hazel eyes. At this point Sara is touch starved, mouth parting as she starts to curve her back a little more, exposing her neck to him, spreading her legs, anything _anything_ to try to entice him without having to make a verbal request.

 

She’s rewarded when Reyes puts his hand on her side, pushing down a little, a clear sign he wants her on her knees. She scrambles, ignoring the pulse throughout her body from the cuffs as she flips over, head buried in the pillow, cheeks flushed. She can feel Reyes moving behind her, each touch on the back of her thighs feeling like a burn, spreading her legs wide. He palms her crotch but doesn’t make any effort to move and she takes this opportunity to rut against his fingers chasing relief. She tries to muffle herself in the pillow when Reyes’ other hand curls around her neck, forcing her head up, and she can feel the heat of his body looming over her, even if he was barely touching her.

 

“How dirty you are, Pathfinder, so desperate that you’re rutting against my hand like a bitch in heat,” he says mockingly. “I would have never pegged the Pathfinder to be such a slut,” he said, voice neutral as if he was discussing something mundane like the price of a shotgun mod or the weather and not watching her attempt to get off on his hand. Sara closes her eyes at the weight of his words, relishing in the humiliation as she moved faster on his hand.

 

She can feel herself getting close, “R-Reyes I---”

 

His hand abruptly pulls away, leaving her to push against thin air, and Sara lets out a frustrated shout. She was so _close_.

 

“Get on with it,” she whimpers.

 

Sara can hear him unzip his pants, and he situates himself between her legs and Sara whines. He’s barely touched her, hasn’t even kissed her, and she’s never felt more turned on in her life. Reyes’ hand grips her hip and his cock brushes against her wetness. Her breath quickens and she pushes back against him, but he pulls back and slaps her ass instead.

 

“Have some manners, Pathfinder,” Reyes growls, “Let’s hear you say please,”.

 

Sara shakes her head, still not wanting to give him the satisfaction of begging for it, even if that was all her body was doing. But her resistance is crumbling and she just wants to give in. She whimpers, “Reyes I need--”

 

“I’m afraid Reyes isn’t here right now,” he offered cruelly,” You’re going to have to beg a little harder,”

 

She closed her eyes, face burning with embarrassment, trying to seize back any semblance of control as she whispered.

 

”Charlatan _please_ ,”

 

A hum of approval.

 

“Please what,”

 

“Please fuck me,” she sighs, and all the fight goes out of her.

 

She could feel him smile into her neck as he aligned himself at her entrance. “Good girl,” he whispered, before snapping his hips, knocking the breath out of her as she was pushed forward by the force of his thrust. She could feel his hip on her ass as he slid in fully, hand gripping her hip so hard it was going to bruise. He slides out part way before slamming into her again, settling on a punishing pace as Sara jostled up and down his length, pulling on her cuffs in an effort to push back on him to get _more_. This time the pain from the cuffs only served to chase her to new heights, her body feeling wonderfully alive as he growled appreciatively as he continued unrelentingly.

 

She relished in all of it, the sound of skin slapping on skin, the feel of his hand on the back of her head, pushing her face into the pillows. He knew she was getting close when she began to babble, squeezing on his length as she took him.

 

“Reyes--rlatan---please I’m so close---”

 

It would be so easy to drag this out for the rest of the night until they were both exhausted but he’s feeling merciful today.He lets go of her hair and kisses her shoulder.

 

“Come for me, _Sara_ ”

 

And she closed her eyes and let go.

\--

 

When she opened her eyes again, Reyes is on his side by her, rubbing her shoulder where it had started to ache from the cuffs.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Reyes breathes, kissing her forehead and her nose and jaw.  

 

Sara hummed, feeling wonderfully sated and satisfied, “Just water, thanks. Although I have to ask, where in the world did you get those cuffs?”

 

He grinned mischievously as he handed her a glass, “They’re Angaran. I swiped them from Evfra once on Aya. Figured they would be...useful. Humans don’t exactly have bioelectricity, so it isn’t paralyzing like it is for them.”

 

She smiled and shook her head, “Of course you stole them,”

 

He looked at her, his gaze going from playful to something darker. “Next time, I could just put one around your neck," he said teasingly in a low voice, relishing in the way she sputtered.

 

Reyes smiled knowingly, “You’ll love it,” and Sara doesn’t say anything, just buries her face into his shoulder.

  
She would. And they both know it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written in a long time so...very rusty. Sorry for any errors. I tried. Oh my god did I try. I might write more in this verse sometime??? Maybe more from his POV?? Let me know of any thoughts/considerations/etc ; ;
> 
> Maybe something more about the emotional aspect of all this, rather than just pure smut


End file.
